Sutto Ishoni
by KuroiKamy
Summary: Los personajes no me pertenecen.
1. Chapter 1

_**Aviso: Los personajes no me pertenecen, lenguaje vulgar presente en este capítulo**__**.**___

_**Hola w/ pequeñas fujoshis y fundashis, este es mi segundo fanfic Rieren :D dejen reviews, si no, no sabré si quieren más o no, dejen sus opiniones sobre el fic también TwT ._. No sean rudas/os conmigo T.T *se hace bolita en un rincón*. Les pediré que visiten mi página en Facebook para que sigamos creciendo owo)b **_ pages/Kuroikamy-Fanfics-ewe/443758819059513 _**ahí está toda la información sobre mis fics, actualizaciones, etc. Pueden mandarme un mensaje si gustan con críticas, ideas, cualquier cosa owo/ .**__**Acá les los dejo el primer capítulo de Sutto Ishoni (w)/**_

Todo era Normal en la vida de Eren Jaeger, él admiraba a los soldados de la tropa de reconocimiento imaginándose a él mismo siendo un soldado y yendo a explorar el exterior, matando titanes y defendiendo a la humanidad.

Ya cuando tenía 15 años se unió a la Legión de Reconocimiento, estando bajo la vigilancia del Sargento Rivaille, ya que Eren al ser un titán, necesitaban que "El hombre más fuerte del mundo" lo tuviese vigilado todo el día.

-¿Es necesario que me siga hasta cuando voy al baño?

-Sí, así me cercioro de que no te transformaras en titán y destruirás todo el cuartel- se burló un poco del menor. Eren hiso un puchero en forma protesta.

Rivaille ha estado a cargo de Eren por más de 6 meses, su relación ha pasado a algo más que sargento y soldado, en todo este tiempo algo se ha hecho presente en el corazón de ambos.

-¿Qué harás ahora Rivaille? – dijo nervioso el menor mientras caminaba al lado de Rivaille rumbo a su oficina, involuntariamente Eren miro de reojo a Rivaille notando su fino y elegante perfil, su corazón empezó a palpitar fuertemente y sus mejillas tomaron un suave color rojo al notar que el mayor le había mirado.

-Revisar los aburridos papeles que Erwin siempre me deja – dijo mientras giraba la perilla para ingresar a su cuarto, el camino se había echo corto para ambos aunque el baño no quedaba muy lejos de la habitación de Rivaille - ¿Porque preguntas mocoso? – Sentándose frente a su escritorio para comenzar la aburrida tarea de todos los días – Tch a veces pienso que me deja su trabajo para tener más tiempo libre – refunfuño mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

-N..No por nada, solo curiosidad – pronuncio tímidamente mientras se sentaba algo nervioso en el sofá de la habitación.

-Hm? – miro a Eren con una sonrisa depravada poco notable – ¿Acaso tienes algo en mente? Pequeño mocoso – dijo levantándose y acortando la distancia entre los dos.

-A-Ah Rivaille e-estas muy cerca – pronuncio el menor al notar que la mirada del mayor se hacía cada vez más seria y penetrante, el rubor se le vino a la cara y se le expandió hasta las orejas – Ah Rivaille –

Mierda esa expresión tan provocativa e inocente en su rostro – pensó para sus adentros – Eren, quiero besarlo, Eren – repetía sin cesar en su mente, mientras acortaba aún más la distancia entre los dos, rozando ambos labios. –Mierda, mierda, mierda, esto es malo, aléjate, aléjate, mierda, reacciona Rivaille! – pensó para sus adentros.

-Ah Rivaille – pronuncio el menor moviendo sus brazos para agarrar a Rivaille del cuello, pero este reacciono y se apartó de Eren.

-Si tienes tiempo para andar pensando en este tipo de cosas, mejor empéñalo en entrenar – pronuncio el mayor y se retiró de la habitación completamente acelerado, confundido y excitado.

Eren quedo sorprendido ante la actitud de Rivaille, pensando en cosas que ponían en duda sus sentimientos. ¿Qué pasa si no le gusto? ¿Y si hiso eso para burlarse de mí? ¿Y si soy solo un juguete para el?- todos esos pensamientos agobiaban el corazón de eren.

-Mierda mierda estoy muy enamorado d ese mocoso- exclamaba Rivaille para sí mismo - Tsk iré a prepararme otro café para despejar mi mente.

-¿Hanji san has visto a eren?- Preguntó Armin.

- Mmm busca por la oficina de Rivaille jujuju esos dos andan muy juntitos últimamente-

- Gracias Hanji-san- Armin camino en dirección a la oficina de Rivaille encontrándose a eren en el camino -Ah hola eren- sonrió el rubio -

-Hola Armin- dijo el castaño un poco deprimido

-¿Que tienes eren?-Pregunto el rubio algo preocupado por el estado anímico de su amigo.

-¿Nada, que necesitas?-

-Ah, con los chicos íbamos a ir a el festival que hay en María, ¿y nos preguntamos si querías ir?- dijo con un tono nervioso y sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mm si sería divertido, ¿cuándo es?-

-Es toda esta semana pero solo hoy podemos ir, el resto de los días tenemos entrenamiento-

-Ok avísenme y estaré listo- exclamo el ojiverde emocionado.

Siendo ya de noche, los jóvenes junto con Hanji y Rivaille emprendieron el trayecto hasta el festival en María, quedando asombrados por las atracciones y los juegos coloridos, degustando la comida de cada local por el cual pasaban, excepto Sasha, ella se la tragaba.

-Eren como crees que me vería con esta camisa- pregunto Mikasa ansiosa al saber la respuesta de "su" Eren.

-Mmmm se te vería bien Mikasa – respondió algo desinteresado en la pregunta de su hermana.

-De que te servirá comprarte ropa si te comerán los titanes- dijo amargado como siempre el pelinegro y recibió una mirada asesina de parte de la chica la cual no dudo en devolvérsela con mayor intensidad.

-S-sigamos viendo el festival-Dijo el rubio al ver que el ambiente se tornaba tenso.

-Siii vamos a comer a mas locales- dijo animosamente Sasha dándole el ultimo mordisco a su tentempié. Todos siguieron con su trayecto por el lugar tratando de alejarse lo más posible de ese ambiente lleno de tensión.

-Enano no seas tan amargado- dijo Hanji con una sonrisa burlesca

-Cállate demente- mientras buscaba a eren con su vista entre toda la gente del lugar. Divisándolo a lo lejos acompañado de Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Sasha y Connie. -Tsk maldito mocoso-dijo casi en un susurro al notar que Eren estaba siendo abrazado por Mikasa. Mocoso porque dejas que cualquiera te toque tch- pensó para sí mismo.

-Jo joo ¿Enanito esta celoso?- dijo la de anteojos con un tono burlesco al darse cuenta de lo que observaba Rivaille.

-Cállate, debe ser cosa tuya, ¡demente!- dio la media vuelta con intensión de seguir mirando los puestos cuando un estallido hace que todos se alerten.

-Waaaaaa – se escuchó a lo lejos – Son hermosos – dijo una joven señalando los fuegos artificiales que estaban siendo lanzados para embellecer el festival. Todos miraban como estallaban en el cielo tiñéndolo de diversos colores y figuras, los cadetes miraban asombrados el acontecimiento, Rivaille despego su mirada de la maravilla que tenía enfrente y la poso en esos orbes verdes que se veían aún más hermosos con el resplandor de los fuegos artificiales, por primera vez en su vida se sintió asombrado al ver tanta belleza en una persona, deseando cada vez más poseerlo solo para él, al pensar en eso se le formo un agudo dolor en el pecho, sintió como una lagrima quería desbordarse de sus cuencas, se retiró apresuradamente sin decir una palabra.

-¿Rivaille? – Dijo Hanji con un tono de preocupación maternal al ver que su compañero se retiraba sin prestarle atención - ¿Qué le habrá pasado? – pensó en voz alta y siguió admirando el firmamento teñido de colores alegres.

.

-¡Fue asombroso!- grito Connie y los demás rieron por su comportamientos tan efusivo

-Fue divertido- dijo Christa con una sonrisa angelical en su rostro.

-Qué bueno que se hallan divertido, por que mañana tendrán todo el día ocupado-sentencio Rivaille con un tono serio y amargo que era propio de él, seguido de un suspiro cansado y aburrido de parte de los cadetes.

-Wow Armin compraste muchos libros- pronuncio Eren mientras se alejaba del Sargento que iba con intenciones de hablarle.

-Ejeje sí, pero no encontré todos los que buscaba- dijo el rubio con un semblante triste y de decepción

-Descuida Armin, pronto lo encontraras- dijo el ojiverde para animar a su compañero

Ah s-si- dijo alegre Armin-Buenas noches chicos-

-Descansa Armin- dijeron a coro, todos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos.

A la mañana siguiente, como era de costumbre, se sentaban todos en la mesa comiendo su desayuno, todo era como de costumbre, Sasha y Connie peleando por comida, Hanji hablando de titanes, Mikasa hostigando a eren, pero algo en este llamo la atención de Armin.

- ¿Eren estas bien?-

-eh si no te preocupes, solo es...- se detuvo al sentirse observado por alguien, percatándose que era Rivaille, desviando instantáneamente la mirada y sintiendo como el rubor se le iba a las mejillas.

-¿Eren?- preguntó el rubio con una expresión de preocupación.

-Ah estoy bien Armin- dijo con una sonrisa falsa - solo ando un poco cansado- recibiendo una mueca de duda por parte de su amigo.

Toda la mañana y toda la tarde transcurrió de la misma manera, cotidiano para todos excepto Armin que notaba extraño a eren, y este evitando encontrarse con Rivaille. Ya siendo de noche Eren iba camino a su habitación para disponerse a dormir y evitar cualquier posible encuentro con el Sargento Rivaille, cuando escucha una voz familiar llamándole.

-¡Ah Eren!- dijo animosamente Hanji- necesito que lleves esto al cuarto de Rivaille - .

-Am Hanji-san no pué...- no pudo terminar su frase al ser interrumpido por la castaña.

-Gracias eren, cuento contigo- y con una sonrisa se despidió, Eren quedó parado ahí no sabiendo que era lo que había pasado.

Rayos, no quiero verlo, ¿Y si me odia? ¿Y si le doy asco? ¿Qué tal si no le agrado?- Todas estas preguntas invadían la cabeza de Eren – Haaah – suspiro – Por más que no quiera tendré que hacerle este favor a Hanji-san -. Toc toc toc, sonó en la puerta de la oficina de Rivaille, toc toc sonó de nuevo sin recibir respuesta alguna -Con permiso- dijo Eren abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con que no había nadie en la habitación- Haaah - suspiro aliviado el ojiverde entrando a cuarto y dejando las hojas en el escritorio, percatándose de que la chaqueta de Rivaille estaba en la silla, tomándola entre sus manos y oliéndola.

Aaah olía a Rivaille, a vainilla y a limpio, dejo la chaqueta donde estaba y al darse vuelta se encontró con la presencia del mayor observándole atentamente.

-E...eh...yo...ya me voy - dijo evitando la mirada penetrante de Rivaille y avanzando hasta la puerta, siendo atrapado por este al pasar por su lado, tirándolo a la cama que había en el cuarto y cerrando la puerta con seguro.

-¿Porque me has estado evitando mocoso?- dijo con el ceño fruncido y un tono de voz serio y tosco.

-Eh...yo no sé de lo que habla - dijo Eren nervioso desviando la mirada para no encontrarse con la de Rivaille.

-No mientas mocoso- dijo el pelinegro chistando la lengua y frunciendo aún más en ceño.

-¡Su-suélteme! Déjeme ir - dijo con un hilo de voz, todas las ideas que a eren se le pasaron por la cabeza l produjeron un nudo en la garganta, estaba al borde de romper en llanto - ¿Po-Porque juega con mis sentimientos? - dijo el ojiverde llorando.

-Eh? ¡¿Jugar con tus sentimientos?! ¡Eres tú el mocoso que anda dejando que lo toquen!- pronunció con un semblante amenazador.

-¿Ah? ¿A qué se refiere Rivaille? ¿Está celoso? – pronuncio ruborizándose hasta las orejas.

-¡No estoy celoso mocoso!- dijo enfadado.

-He-Heichou, p-pero esa vez me…me esquivó y pensé que yo le daba asco y que no le gustaba- dijo con un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas en los ojos.

-Eren – susurró el mayor mientras se acercaba al rostro del menor agarrándole con una mano su barbilla y con la otra entrelazando sus dedos con los de Eren, deposito un tierno beso en los labios del menor

-Ah Ri-Rivaille -

-Eren he querido hacerte esto desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo el mayor admirando el rostro de su amante que era iluminado por la luz tenue de la luna que entraba al cuarto, sin resistir más empezó a lamer su cuello subiendo hasta la oreja.

-Ah Ri-Rivaille Aaah- desabotono su camisa y luego bajo a hasta su pecho jugando con sus tetillas ya erectas lamiéndolas y mordiéndolas. Se levantó para ver la expresión de su amante de un mejor ángulo, percatándose que este tenía lágrimas en los ojos y una mirada suplicante, esos orbes eran hermosos, su piel era tan suave, todo su ser es dulce, todo su ser era perfecto y la luz de la luna lo hacía más glorioso aun. Al verlo así Rivaille se éxito más aún, llevando una de sus manos a la hombría del menor. Este al sentir la mano de su amante se sobresaltó dejando escapar un pequeño gemido de placer -Ri-Rivaille que estas hacien…Aaah- Sin dejarlo terminar la frase Rivaille lo empezó a mover suavemente su mano haciendo que la parte intima del menor se volviese aún más dura y sensible.

-Aah Rivaille aaaaah- Rivaille estaba en su límite, se comenzó a desvestir, Eren veía cada movimiento del mayor, cada movimiento de Rivaille era perfecto, contemplaba y admiraba esa figura tosca pero elegante, con los músculos claramente marcados, pensando en cómo sabría aquel cuerpo, sin pensarlo dos veces se atrevió a lamer el pecho del mayor.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Sabes que te pasara si sigues?-

-Lose, y no me importa, mientras sea Heichou quien me lo haga está bien para mí, quiero ser solo de Heichou y que él sea mío, solo mío - pronuncio y siguió lamiendo el pecho del mayor, jugando con unos de sus pezones, dándole pequeños besos en su tronco, subiendo finalmente hasta su boca y dándole un largo y apasionado beso. Rivaille saboreo cada milímetro de la boca de su amante, sucumbiendo cada vez más al placer, anhelando introducir toda su hombría en el cuerpo de Eren lo más pronto posible.

-Eren, ¿puedo hacerlo?

-E-Em si…Mh- pronuncio, soltando un leve gemido de placer al sentir un dedo entrando en él y hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada al sentir un segundo dedo entrar en él.

-Aaah Rivaille mmmmh Aaah- Rivaille ingreso un tercer dedo haciendo movimientos circulares para expandir más la zona. Rivaille al percatarse que la entrada de Eren estaba relajada y expandida puso su miembro en la entrada de su amante ingresando gran parte de ella y sacándole un gran gemido de placer a Eren.

-Aaah aaaaaah L-Levi mmhhhhhh mh Aaah Aaah-

Estando completamente dentro Rivaille se empezó a mover sacando aún más gemidos de parte de Eren y unos pocos suyos, haciendo que ambos sucumbieran más al placer.

-Ri-Rivaille mas Aaah más mh mas rápido Rivaille Aaah!-

-Eres un mocoso depravado- pronuncio con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, se acercó a los labios del menor dándole un apasionado beso jugueteando con su lengua, ahogando los gemidos en la boca del otro.

-Aaah aaaahh- ambos ya estaban al límite, sintiendo como poco a poco se acercaba el coito.

-Rivaille... mhh me vengo Ri-Rivaille! Aaah!-

-Mh… E-Eren- Rivaille soltó su semilla en el interior del menor al mismo tiempo que este soltaba la suya en su pecho. Los amantes se volvieron a besar jugueteando con sus lenguas. Rivaille se acomodó al lado de Eren y este se recostó en su pecho.

-Rivaille… te amo- pronuncio al oído del mayor, cayendo después en un profundo sueño.

Rivaille sonrió mirando con ternura a Eren que yacía dormido.

_**Bueno este fue mi fic, lo siento si no hubo mucha acción pero todo a su debido tiempo mis queriditos, dejen un lindo review para seguir con estos fics, se que lo publique tarde pero me quede jugando minecraft lo siento u.u, síganme en mi página de Facebook para saber actualizaciones, nuevos fics, preguntas, etc. Bueno nos leemos el Viernes owo/.**_ pages/Kuroikamy-Fanfics-ewe/443758819059513


	2. Chapter 2

_**Holaaa mis pequeñas fujoshis y pequeños fundashis *3* Este es el capítulo 2 de Sutto Ishoni como dije en mi otro fic las actualizaciones de este fic serán lunes por medio, agradezco a todas las pagina que acceden a promocionar mi fanfic, sé que este no es muy concurrido como Soba ni por ende creo que no tendrá más de seis capítulos, bueno acá les dejo el fic. Déjenme un lindo review -w-**_

Cap 2

Un rayo de luz tenue llegaba a los ojos de Eren sacándolo de su sueño placido, se percató de que la figura de Rivaille no estaba, se levantó de un salto buscando con la mirada por toda la habitación, hasta que Rivaille se asoma por la puerta de su baño privado.

-¿Ya despertaste? – dijo mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla, Eren se sonrojo al ver que una gotas descendían por su torso descubierto hasta la toalla que cubría su pelvis, el vapor que salía del baño le daba un ambiente provocativo a esa figura semi-descubierta - ¿Eren? ¿Qué tanto miras mocoso? – pronuncio con una risilla logrando sacar al menor de sus pensamientos.

-Lo-lo siento – dijo agachando la cabeza con vergüenza y sonrojándose aún más, Rivaille al ver la expresión del menor dejó caer su toalla al suelo y se aproximó al menor poniéndose encima de este – Ah Rivaille – fue callado con un dulce y tierno beso lleno de amor y cariño.

-Dilo otravés, pronuncia esas palabras cursis que dijiste anoche, quiero oírlo de nuevo –

-¿Eh? De que …- los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente logrando sonrojarlo aun mas, el mayor tomo su barbilla obligándolo a verlo a los ojos, su mirada decía "Dilo, sabes a que me refiero, quiero que lo digas", Eren bajo la cabeza y pronuncio en voz baja – Te amo –

-Repítelo, dilo más fuerte, di todo lo que me dijiste anoche – Eren le miro con una mirada avergonzada que pedía piedad.

-T-te amo, quiero que tú seas solo mío y y-yo solo tuyo… de nadie más – al pronunciar estas palabras Eren sintió como los brazos de su amado le rodeaban, se besaron apasionadamente, entrelazando sus lenguas, cuando depronto siente como su miembro se endurece.

-Tch mocoso, solo te he besado y ya estas pidiendo por más? – dijo mientras tomaba las piernas de Eren y las separaba.

-¡¿Eh?! No Rivaille no! Noo...aaaah! –

.

-Mmmm ya es tarde y Rivaille no ha despertado – dijo Petra mientras miraba la escalera que llevaba a las habitaciones superiores.

-Jujuju debe estar ocupado con Eren – dijo Hanji con una sonrisa perversa en la cara – Ara mira hay viene –

-Buenos días Sargento – dijo la pelirroja con una amplia sonrisa.

-Buenas – pronuncio con notorio desinterés.

-Hey enano, espero que no hallas dejado a Eren muy adolorido Jajaja – exclamo mientras esquivaba el golpe que venía dirigido a su cara – jajajaja enano no te enojes jaja Auch! – se quejó al no poder evitar la patada en el estómago.

-Tch cállate cuatro ojos – prosiguió su camino hacia la cocina.

-¡Hanji-san! ¿Estás bien? – dijo con un tono de preocupación la pelirroja.

-Ajajajajaja – rio la castaña a todo pulmón – Si, si estoy bien ajaja me da risa que el enanín se moleste cuando le digo la verdad – recibió una mirada de sorpresa de parte de la pelirroja – Ara ¿Qué no te habías dado cuenta Petra? Esos dos andan muy pegaditos jujuju pfffff saldrían titanes enanos y amargados ¡Ajajajajajaja! – se mofó la castaña y se retiró con rumbo al patio dejando a la pelirroja con una expresión de duda y angustia.

.

-Sa-Sargento Rivaille – llamó Armin - ¿Qué le paso a Eren? ¿El esta bien? –

-Hm, si está bien, tiene adolorido su cuerpo –

-¡Tú! ¡Más te vale no haberle hecho algo a Eren! – pronuncio la pelinegra agarrando a Rivaille de la camisa.

-Tch! Ackerman empieza a respetar a tus superiores – pronuncio completamente molesto mientras le aventaba un rodillazo en el estómago a la pelinegra haciendo que esta callera de rodillas al suelo siendo instantáneamente atendida por su mejor amigo – Vallan a entrenar para que mañana no sean un estorbo – sentenció y se retiró del lugar.

-Mi-Mikasa! ¡No te levantes Mikasa! ¡Mikasa! –

-Tengo que v-ver a Eren – dijo afirmándose de la pared mientras avanzaba a paso lento y torpe, su rostro se llenó de paz al ver que el castaño estaba descendiendo las escaleras con una notoria expresión de dolor en la cara – Eren… ¡Eren! – Se abalanzó al castaño, tocándolo para ver si tenía alguna herida o malestar - ¿Eren? ¡¿Estas bien?!¡¿Que te hiso ese maldito enano?! – exclamó con un tono maternal.

-Estoy bien Mikasa no te preocupes, ven salgamos, hay que entrenar para mañana – dio un paso fuera del recinto y todo comenzó a volverse borroso, su vista se nublaba, lo último que escuchó fue su nombre siendo gritado por su hermana.

_**Bueno hasta acá es el capitulo 2 de Sutto Ishoni, lo hubiese echo más largo pero me deprimí al ver que no tiene tantas visitas ni tantos reviews (solo tiene 3 reviews para 75 visitas) u.u si me dejan más de 3 reviews de personas diferentes seguiré con la historia si no la dejare hasta acá y me concentrare más en Soba ni iru yo. Nos leemos el viernes es Sobani.**_


End file.
